Silver Rays of Dawn
by Syaoran-and-Sakura
Summary: Sakura has waited for Syaoran for SIX years, now all of a sudden he comes back, but he's hiding something, and hes not the only one; Sakura has one too... but will they set aside their differences and tell each other before anything else happens?


Silver Rays of Dawn  
  
This is another one of those special days, where nothing goes right, and everything is wrong. And here is the story...  
  
'BRRRING' rings her alarm clock on her desk next to the bed. A groggy sound escaped her throat as Sakura starts off her day in Kuji High School. Leaping out of bed, she scrambles towards her walk-in closet, fishing through it, trying to find her long dark blue jersey with her last name imprinted upon the back and to find her black baggy pants with all those pockets. Rushing towards the door, she picks up her socks and Osiris shoes. Running down the stairs too fast, she trips but catches herself on time. Jumping up and down on one leg, she manages to put on her socks and shoes. Running through the kitchen, she ignores her brother's outraged voice as she stepped on his shoes and picked up her breakfast.  
"Morning dad, baka!" She calls out to her father and brother. Giggling as she watched Toya's expression as it went from frown to scowl. Her dad nodded his hello, before turning back to his newspaper and coffee.  
"Kajuii, hold on! Let me give you your lunch!" Toya yelled after her, as she ran towards the direction of her school. "Can't! Have Money," she cried out, not turning back to yell at him. Her brother turned around and muttered a curse before shutting the door.  
  
Sakura ran towards the end of the block before stopping. Since Toya didn't know her activities, she had decided to become in one of the few gangs around Tomoeda. No one knew of course, except her old friends from grade school. They didn't approve, but hey, who cares? Brushing her auburn hair back, she decided to look back, into what made her today as the worst person in her high school.  
Syaoran... he had left over 6 years ago. The last words he ever said was that he was promising to return in short notice. And that he loved her. Sakura touched her cheek as her cheeks turned a light color of pink. But of course, no one knew about him, because she never opened up to anyone afterwards, except maybe... Matt. But still, no one knew how she felt about him. He probably forgot about her within these past six years and who would know? He never called, emailed or wrote her back all those years. Ah, well, fuck him!  
Hearing a roar of motor bikes behind her, she spun around and caught a glimpse of a red Kawasaki bike before it stopped in front of her.  
"Hey babe!" said the voice as the guy took off his black with striped silver helmet off. It was Matt. She just had gotten to know him two years back as they found each other in the mall. Sakura had been one of those preppy girls while he had been the bad boy, searching for a new face.  
"What's up, sweetheart?" Sakura winked at him and he laughed, handing over a helmet. Matt had been her savior as Sakura sunk into depression after Syaoran left. Matt has one of those hunks, you know, one of those guys everyone had to have but couldn't. Dark spiked hair, nice body, really tall but the only thing that caught anyone off guard was his baby blue eyes. It was out of place but who cares?  
Sakura put on her helmet, and jumped onto the bike as Matt decided to take off. Roaring along the side walk, making the people on it jump to the sides for safety, she laughed, enjoying the adrenaline rush.  
"How's Toji? Is he behaving?" She asked Matt. He grinned, hearing over the motor. "Go and ask him," he pointed to the back and she turned her head, seeing Toji. Toji of course thought he was a badass and rode without a helmet.  
"Later," she yelled over the noise. Seeing the school up head, she stands up on the seat, grinning along with Matt. She flipped over towards the sidewalk and barely made it. The guys rode around her, putting up dust. Sakura coughed and walked over towards the door to the hallway.  
RING! There goes the bell, and Sakura is late as usual. But she didn't really care, because the teacher, Mr. Lowell, was scared of the gang. Leaning against the flag pole, she waited until Matt, Toji, Kalli and Cal to arrive from locking up their bikes.  
"Did you miss us," teased the 5'5" girl. She was Kalli; she was grey eyed, short blonde hair, big-breasted but she was one not to fuck with while in the mood. Toji was red headed, brown eyed, 6'4" and had a long but nice body. All the guys had it, for they had to be for the things we were put through to get in the gang. Cal was different then all of us. He had long purple hair, green eyed, 6' and had a scar all along his jaw. It made him look more, fearsome. That wasn't everyone, but hey, it was who counted.  
Sakura? Well, she hadn't changed much, except hair grew longer and shinier, green eyes turned to a better color, nice supple body and had all the right curves. She was the talk of the guys... well, the guys who had enough guts to talk about her in front of the guys.  
Walking together, Sakura entered the classroom first, only to be affronted by the teacher.  
"Miss Kinomoto, how lovely it is to join us." He said, eyes like a hawk as the other Matt, Cal, Kalli and Toji filed in behind Sakura.  
"Good morning Mr. Lowell, I hope you slept well." Kalli smirked as she moved over to her seat in the back. A few glares were made her way but she shrugged them off.  
"Yes, Morning," agreed Toji as he followed Kalli to her seat. Matt and Sakura stood up in front, eyeing the teacher as Mr. Lowell did the same. Nodding satisfactory, Sakura motioned to Matt to follow them to the back but not before remarking towards the teacher.  
"I suspect you'll give us a lecture, sure, but please, don't allow us to take up your time, Mr. Lowell!" When the teacher wouldn't stop looking at her, she glared. "Ok, sir, stop wasting your time. You are wasting valuable time. Go ahead, teach, it's what you're paid for, isn't it?"  
The teacher glared and flushed with embarrassment before turning his back, to do what Sakura told him to.  
A knocking at the door made Mr. Lowell excuse the class for a couple minutes while being outside.  
Sakura made a noise of relief. "FINALLY! We get some free time around here." Tomoyo had turned around, only to shake her head at her once best friend and say, "Sakura, you don't have to be so mean."  
"Oh, but on the contrary, she has every right to be mean," Matt retorted, smirking along with the rest of the gang.  
"Class! Excuse me class!" Mr. Lowell had finished up talking and was ushering something or someone on the outside of the door to come nearer. Noise continued to erupt and most of it was from Sakura's little gang.  
"CLASS! SHUT UP!" screamed Mr. Lowell and they all stared at him, the gang looking at him, glaring.  
"We have new students. Please come in, the three of you." A boy of 16 entered, brown messy hair, amber eyes, 6'1" and an excellent body. But Sakura knew him from anywhere. She growled, making Matt look at her. He quickly noticed why she growled and he patted her, making her turn herself ninety degrees, looking surprised.  
Two others came in; one was blue haired, glasses, 6'0", nice body and the girl had long black hair and ruby eyes, but still looking cross as ever. "This is Syaoran Li, Eriol Hiirigazawa and Mei Lin Li. Please, say a few things about yourselves." The three students bowed hello and quickly spotted Tomoyo, but not Sakura.  
"Ah, let me do this," drawled a voice from the back. Sakura got up, along with Matt. Syaoran noticed Sakura for the first time, eyes going wide with appreciation and surprise. Mei Lin noted with admiration that Sakura had grown some back bone and Eriol looked on with a smile of amusement.  
"Miss Kinomoto, do you have something to say, other then a few curses and walking out?" Mr. Lowell had started to sweat, and the whole class including the new students knew it.  
"Ah yes, Syaoran Li. Soccer captain, came from Hong Kong, came over here in fifth grade and left right after. Mei Lin, ex-fiancée to her third cousin Li. Both are Chinese. And, yes, Eriol... co-captain of the soccer captain, always amused with everything, in love or was in love with my old buddy over there," she was saying, as she was waving to Tomoyo's direction, "and... he is English." She flashed a sweet smile towards everyone else, but they who knew her were noticing the tears in her voice and the steel behind it.  
"Sakura..." whispered Matt, who immediately rushed towards her side and pushed her out of the room.  
The others, Kalli, Toji and Cal had left along with them while the other students were clearly confused.  
Mr. Lowell coughed and almost every student's attention centered towards him but not Syaoran's. He quietly excused himself and went to search for Sakura and her friends.  
  
~Over in the Quad~  
  
"Breath Sakura, breath!" Toji recited, trying to make her calm down before she had a nervous breakdown or worse, started to hyperventilate.  
"I AM BREATHING, YOU IDIOT!" Sakura screamed, and leapt up to strangle Toji. Cal stepped in and held onto Sakura's arm while she screamed out her pain.  
Syaoran, who just stepped into the quad, was stricken to see his cherry blossom like this. All because of him leaving for six years. He walked over, but not before noticing some of the glares being sent towards him.  
"Yes," asked the short blonde girl. She eyed him appreciatively but not without some distaste.  
"I'd like to speak to Sakura... alone," Li said shortly, leaving the others to eye him with admiration. He had some guts, walking up to them and demanding what to do and what not. "Fine, but we'll be watching. And if you do one thing wrong, we will tear you from limb to limb." Matt said, jaw clenching. Syaoran nodded and the others left, leaving behind Sakura.  
"Ying Fa... what happened to you?" he asked softly, going to hold her hand. She snatched back her hand and kept sobbing quietly.  
"Sakura... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you back here all these years. I had... planned to come back within a few months... but you know how the elders are-," he was cut off.  
"Yes, Li, I know how they are. But you could have done something, anything to tell me that. I had waited six years, SIX, for you to come back. But you didn't until now. And now, you want to be in my life. Why should I allow you to, after breaking my heart broke into pieces while seeing you leave?"  
"Ying Fa..." Syaoran whispered. She got up and sniffed, wiping back her tears. "No, I am done with you Li! You're not in my life anymore! And stay out of it!"  
"Sakura, will you please sit down... I have to tell you something." She sat down obediently, knowing Syaoran was the only one who could make her listen.  
"When I was here, the elders were... disillusioned and sent me back to Hong Kong for no reason. I had tried to give you a call, write you a letter or whatever, but every time I tried to ship it out, it would return. I knew the elders were trying to cut off all lines from the outside world, and I grew to accept that, knowing you would never get them anyways."  
"That's great, just fucking great! Gave up on me right? What a joke!" she bit out and turned to walk away. "Sit down Ying Fa, or else!" Li snapped, suddenly cold. "Why should I?"  
"Because I am justifying why and what I didn't do some things. You deserve that much, along with much more." He said, his emotions going back to gentleness. "All right," she said, her bottom lip trying not to wobble. "Anyways, I was finishing up as it was. Sakura... I want to have a future with you... but we can never have you, because one, I have a deep secret that I cannot tell you and B, you probably don't even want to be by me... but please, forgive me. I never knew I'd hurt you in this way." Syaoran got up, dusted and went to go back to class. Sakura, not knowing what to do, grabbed at his hand and he stopped moving, only to turn around and a tearful girl he had left six years ago. "I forgive you Syaoran... and," she bit out a sob, "I love you still..."  
  
Syaoran-and-sakura: Dear readers, I am sorry about the whole Vampyre's lair book. I couldn't finish it... it wasn't of interest and I have readers block on it. Well, Thanks for reading and please, REVIEW! ARIGATOU! 


End file.
